roleplayinggamesfandomcom-20200213-history
1989
}} Products with unknown release month 10.000$ Reward * 10.000$ Reward Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 1st Editon Dragonlance * Mists of Krynn Forgotten Realms * The City of Waterdeep Trail Map Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd Editon Basic line * 2nd Edition Preview * Dungeon Master Guide * Dungeon Master Screen * Monstrous Compendium, Vol. I * Monstrous Compendium, Vol. II * Player's Handbook * The Complete Fighter's Handbook * The Complete Thief's Handbook Dragonlance * Dragon Keep * Dragon Magic * Dragonlance Classics Volume I * In Search of Dragons * Krynn Trail Map * Time of the Dragon * Time of the Dragon Forgotten Realms * Cities of Mystery * Curse of the Azure Bonds * Gateway to Ravens Bluff, The Living City * Hall of Heroes * Kara-Tur Trail Map * Ronin Challenge * Shadowdale * Tantras * Test of the Samurai * The Bloodstone Lands * Waterdeep Greyhawk * Child's Play * Fate of Istus * Gargoyle * Puppets * The City of Greyhawk * Vale of the Mage Spelljammer * Spelljammer Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd Editon - German Basic line * Spieler-Handbuch Alter Ego * Alter Ego Animonde * Aventures pour Animonde Ars Magica - 1st Revised Edition * Ars Magica * Stormrider Athanor * Athanor * Ecran * Masques Atlantis System * Atlantis: The Lost World Aux Armes, Citoyens! * Aux Armes, Citoyens! * Chouans et Vendéens Batman Role-Playing Game * Batman Role-Playing Game Berlin XVIII * Berlin XVIII * Marxmen 12.35 Bitume * 2nd Edition ** Acide Formique * 3rd Edition ** Bitume ** France 2009 Blackwatch * Blackwatch Technical Reference Manual Bloodbath * Bloodbath Call of Cthulhu - 4th Edition * Call of Cthulhu * Masks of Nyarlathotep * The Great Old Ones 1920s * Cthulhu Classics * Keeper's Kit Dreamlands * Field Guide to Creatures of the Dreamlands Champions - 4th Edition * Atlas Unleashed * C.L.O.W.N. * Challenges for Champions * Champions * Classic Enemies * Mind Games * Mystic Masters * Neutral Ground * Zodiac Conspiracy Confederate Rangers * Confederate Rangers Crimson Cutlass * Crimson Cutlass Cyberpunk * Hardwired * Near Orbit * Rockerboy * Solo of Fortune Cyberspace * Cyberspace Das Schwarze Auge * Aventurischer Bote - Kleinodien * Das Bornland * Das Große Donnersturm-Rennen * Die Götter des Schwarzen Auges * Die Kreaturen des Schwarzen Auges * Die Magie des Schwarzen Auges DC Heroes - 2nd Edition * Batman Sourcebook * DC Heroes * The Apokolips Sourcebook * War of the Gods Domination * Domination DragonQuest - 3rd Edition * DragonQuest Drakar och Demoner * Barbia * Djupets Fasor * Dödens Väg * Ereb Altor - Box * Ereb Altor - Book * Monster och män i Ereb Altor * Monturerna * Shoguns Vrede * Torshem Dungeons & Dragons 1st Edition Basic line * King's Festival * Queen's Harvest * The Eastern Countries Trail Map * The Western Countries Trail Map Creature Crucible * Tall Tales of the Wee Folk * Top Ballista Gazetteer * Dawn of the Emperors - Thyatis and Alphatia * The Golden Khan of Ethengar * The Republic of Darokin Elfquest - 2nd Edition * Elfquest Empires & Dynasties * Anashiva Reahna - No. 2 - La Mangoranii En Garde! - 2nd Edition * En Garde! Ghostbusters * ApoKERMIS Now! * Ghostbusters II: The Adventure * Ghostbusters International * Tobin's Spirit Guide GrimRules - 2nd Edition * GrimRules GURPS - 3rd Edition * AADA Road Atlas Volume 7: The Mountain West * Chaos in Kansas * Cliffhangers * Conan * Conan - Beyond Thunder River * Conan - Moon of Blood * Conan - The Wyrmslayer * Conan and the Queen of the Black Coast * Deathwish * Flight 13 * For Love of Mother-Not * GURPS Magic * GURPS Supers * GURPS Update * Riverworld * School of Hard Knocks * Special Ops * Stardemon * Super Scum * Tredroy * Ultra-Tech * Witch World * Wild Cards HârnMaster * Kiraz - The Lost City * Tome of the Ancient and Esoteric Mysteries of the Phantasms of Lyahvi * Tome of the Ancient and Esoteric Mysteries of the Powers of Peleahn Holmes & Company * Holmes & Co. Hurlements * Hurlelune No 1 * Hurlelune No 2 * Hurlements Ironhedge - 5th Edition * Ironhedge Complete Game * Ironhedge Manifesto * Westhedge Manifesto It Came from the Late, Late, Late Show * It Came from the Late, Late, Late Show Judge Dredd * Judge Dredd Justifiers * Out of the Mists * Poseidon * The Corporate Sourcebook Khelataar * Eilapam * Khelataar * Ægoor L'Oeil Noir * Règles Avancées - Le Antre des Maîtres d'Armes La Terre Creuse * La Terre Creuse * Paravent Laborinthus * Abraxas ou Les Songes d'En Maalk * Laborinthus Lace & Steel * Lace & Steel Les Division de l'Ombre * European Entertainment * Guide de Paris * Les Division de l'Ombre Living Steel * Dragonstar Rising Macho Women with Guns - 2nd Edition * Batwinged Bimbos From Hell * Macho Women with Guns Marvel Super Heroes * All This and World War II * Deluxe City Campaign Set * Gamer's Handbook of the Marvel Universe - 1989 Character Update * Player's Package * The Revenge of Kang * Weird, Weird West MegaTraveller * COACC - Close Orbit and Airspace Control Command * Laboratory Ship * Referee's Gaming Kit * World Builder's Handbook Middle-Earth Role Playing * Combat Screen * Dark Mage of Rhudaur * Denizens of the Dark Wood * Empire of the Witch-King * Forest of Tears * Ghosts of the Southern Anduin * Lords of Middle-Earth - Vol. III * Middle-Earth Adventure Guidebook II * Mount Gundabad * Perils on the Sea of Rhûn * Treasures of Middle-Earth * Warlords of the Desert Midgard - 3rd Edition * Die Rache des Frosthexers * Im Reich des Frosthexers * Midgard * Sieben kamen nach Corrinis Mittelerde Rollenspiel * Die Ents von Fangorn * Die Reiter von Rohan * Mord in Dol Amroth Morpheus * Morpheus Mutazoids * Game Master Screen * Mutazoids Mächte, Mythen & Moddermonster * Der König soll sterben * Mächte, Mythen & Moddermonster (Rules) Omnigon * Omnigon Paranoia * Crash Course Manual * More Songs About Food Vats * The D.O.A. Sector Travelogue * The Iceman Returneth * The People's Glorious Revolutionary Adventure Phoenix Command - 3rd Edition * Advanced Rules for Small Arms Combat * Phoenix Command * Wild West Weapon Data Supplement Prince Valiant * Prince Valiant Road Rebels * Road Rebels Robotech * REF Field Guide * The Return of the Masters Role - Simplified Roleplaying * Role - Simplified Roleplaying Rolemaster - 3rd Edition Basic line * Arms Law & Claw Law * Character Law & Campaign Law * Combat Screen * Creatures & Treasures II * Elemental Companion * Rolemaster * Spell Law * Vikings Shadow World * Cyclops Vale * Demons of the Burning Night * Islands of the Oracle * Jaiman - Land of Twilight * Journey to the Magic Isle * Kingdom of the Desert Jewel * Quellbourne - Land of the Silver Mist * Shadow World Master Atlas * Star Crown Empire and the Sea of Fates * Tales of the Loremasters * Tales of the Loremasters Book II * The Orgillion Horror RuneQuest * Elder Secrets of Glorantha * The Haunted Ruins Saga System * Neues aus Adramil Schimmen & Schaduwen * 1st Edition ** Schimmen & Schaduwen * 2nd Edition ** Schimmen & Schaduwen Shadowrun * DNA/DOA * Dreamchipper * Gamemaster's Screen * Mercurial * Shadowrun * Sprawl Sites * Street Samurai Catalog Skyrealms of Jorune * Playing the Iscin Races Space 1889 * Beastmen of Mars * Caravans of Mars * Cloudships & Gunboats * Conklin's Atlas of the Worlds * Referee's Screen * Sky Galleons from Mars * Soldier's Companion * Space 1889 * Steppelords of Mars * Tales from the Ether * The Liftwood Conspiracy Space Master * Raiders from the Frontier: House Jade-London Besieged * The Durandrium Find * Vessel Compendium #1 - Adventurer Class * Vessel Compendium #2 - Pursuit Class * Vessel Compendium #3 - Imperial Ships Star Hero * Star Hero Star Trek * Star Trek: The Next Generation - First Year Sourcebook Star Wars * Crisis on Cloud City * Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope * Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin * Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back * Otherspace * Otherspace II: Invasion * Riders of Maelstrom * Rules Companion * Starfall Sturmbringer * Sturmbringer Talislanta * Talislanta Handbook and Campaign Guide * The Cyclopedia Talislanta Volume II - The Seven Kingdoms * The Cyclopedia Talislanta Volume III - The Wilderlands of Zaran * The Cyclopedia Talislanta Volume IV - The Western Lands * The Cyclopedia Talislanta Volume V - The Eastern Lands * The Cyclopedia Talislanta Volume VI - The Desert Kingdoms Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Mutants in Avalon Teenagers from Outer Space - 2nd Edition * Teenagers from Outer Space The Zen Role-Playing Game * The Zen Role-Playing Game Top Secret * Commando - Brushfire Wars * F.R.E.E. America * Foul Play at Fool's Summit * The Sting of the Spider * Web of Deceit * Web Wars Traveller - German * Brennpunkt Bowman Belt * Die Geheimnisvollen Traveller: 2300 * S.S. Virginia - American Merchant Shiop * Earth / Cybertech Sourcebook * Operation Overlord * Ranger Tunnels & Trolls * Caravan to Tiern Twilight: 2000 * Space Cadets * Bear's Den * Boomer * City of Angels * Heavy Weapons Guide * NATO Vehicle Guide * Return to Warsaw * Soviet Vehicle Guide Warhammer Fantasy Role-Play * Empire in Flames * The Restless Dead Western * 1st Edition ** Spelledarens Skärm ** Western * 2nd Edition ** Character sheets ** De Svarta Banden ** Game Sheets ** Hogan's Last Stop ** Lawster's Lode ** Western Whog Shrog * Metal Fantaisy Generic Products * Briarwood Castle * Calandia Guidebook * Campaigns Book 2 - Fort Bevitz * City Shops * Deception at Dasa * Domain of Xantree * Grimtooth's Dice of Doom * Heroes for Tomorrow * Lejentia - Campaigns Book One: Skully’s Harbor * Monsters of Myth and Legend II * Six Gems of Xantree * Stanza Adventure Pack * Tegel Manor * The Compendium of Weapons, Armour & Castles * The Temple of Andar Category:Timeline